km_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
The Moral Compass
The Moral Compass is a 2021 direct-to-video animated film, written and directed by KM. The film received a rating of PG-13 by the Motion Picture Association of America for violent content and images, and was released on February 8, 2021. Taking place in 2028, Nick, in order to find the answer to his moral crisis, decides to place heroes and villains of Earth on an entirely different planet to duke it out with a board game-esque theme. Characters Heroes Villains † = Deceased characters resurrected by Nick Others Plot Nick is having a life crisis. Having assisted various characters in the past, both good and bad, the orange alien is still unable to distinguish whether or not his actions were harmful or helpful in the grand scheme of things. He begins to converse with the entities in his conscience, Con and Science, who symbolize evil and good respectively. The two beings raise good points on morality which leads Nick to question whether or not evil is actually evil and whether good is actually good. Deciding his conscience cannot come to a resolve, Nick needs an example of which cause would prosper and why. For this he decides the diverse characters of Earth are most competent for the task, so he decides to send notable heroes and villains on a mission to obliterate each other. The victorious faction will be the answer to his life crisis. Con takes delight in the idea while Science sighs in dismay but since there is nothing he can do to stop Nick, he decides to persuade the alien to make the event more fair, suggesting a board game-esque theme and a vast, open planet as the setting for the battlefield. Nick agrees. Nick arrives on the ideal playground, a vast and lush planet known as Xirelithm. The vacant planet has all five biomes, an erratic and inconsistent climate, ten moons, dangerous flora and fauna, and geophysical hazards as well as sandstorms, snowstorms, rainstorms, and fogs. Fifteen heroes and nine villains are then abruptly teleported to Xirelithm, standing on opposite sides. John the Marksman, Erin, Collector, Bagel, Doug, Wario, Nozus, Web, SSK, Invader Rob, Chrome, MattBoo, Animus, Hagel, and Ross make up the heroes, while Dr. Unknown, Professor Carrotstein, General Red, Dr. Boom, Mimic the Impressionist, RACK, Oblivion, The Troll King, and Bryce McMillions make up the villains. Everyone is confused so Nick appears in front of the contestants and explains himself. Having encountered him before, the ACS know that if Nick is involved the situation can't be good. The orange alien states that everyone present are participants in his game of morality, a contest to see which alignment triumphs over the other. The simple goal is to eliminate the opposing faction, which sounds easy enough, but there is a catch. Inspired by the fundamentals of a board game, Nick has introduced limitations, advantages, and a set of rules. The rules are as follows: * *Friendly fire is prohibited and punishable by disqualification. Quotes Home video Promotional images